A Team's Bond
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: Late one night Kakashi visits his old team.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own, but I love!

**Summary: **Late one night Kakashi visits his old team.

**Authors Note: I got this idea from an AMV and my ½ beta! I love them both!**

_**A Team's Bond**_

**By: Kyuubi Shiori-chan**

A moon shone in the night, creating a single ray shining on what seemed to be a man. A shadow standing before a grave. The grave was a tall stone with names engraved and flowers and fans dancing around it in an elegant design. Three flowers had been laid in front of the grave. Along with three sake cups.

The figure poured the sake carefully into the cups.

Then taking up the cups he poured out the liquid onto each flower. Each droplet of sake that spills over the flower is every tear he has shed in the dark of night where his students (so much like his teammates) cannot her him scream. And though denied with every fiber of his weary being he knows Team Seven is replacing Team Thirteen bit by bit.

And Rin's loud heaves and sobs slowly become Sakura's soft pale tears cascading down porcelain cheeks. And Obito's loud laugh and jokes take shape in Naruto's boisterous laugh and attention-seeking pranks. Sasuke's kind look of respect and admiration when he looks at Naruto and Sakura painfully remind Kakashi of his Sensei's sparkle of hope and determination (for that is the embodiment of his sensei) for his team of troublemakers.

He would give nothing more than his soul (no matter how broken) to hear them. To tell them how sorry he was, and to mutter in Rin's ear how much he (should have, could have, and never did) loved her.

And in the pale whisper of the night his wish is granted.

'_Such a waste Kakashi-kun!' _A new voice joined in. A new but so familiar voice, emanating a soft confidence and surreal sound of hope ringing in his ears.

Slowly, but ever so surely Kakashi's head whipped up to see the familiar face of his teammate. And though her hair is mussed, tangled, and matted with dirt. And her eyes, once so beautiful, are dull and sad. And it doesn't matter that her once so rosy cheeks turned a dull pale colour. It mattered no more that her purple marked cheeks are runny and smudged. For to him, _this _is Rin.

For her voice was still as hopeful, still as happy, and still as pure as it once had been s many years ago. And she is too _damn_ familiar for him to think this is a hallucination. Because she is not perfect like angels are, but she is human. So **disgustingly **human that he cannot help but shed his inner walls to let her in.

And just like that, his heart is in her hands.

"Rin…" He murmered to her, his hand reaching out to touch her, to feel her soft skin to know for sure that she was Rin and that she was here with him. When just as his hand neared her face she turned away as though ashamed of what she had become. He pressed forward and let his hand brush right through her. He pulled it back like it was burned.

'_Hey Kakashi…'_ She smiled at him sadly, her eyes reflecting pain like a mirror. She moved to sit on the grave in a soft manor. Kakashi stood there in front of her. He allowed himself a small smile, and she offers him a laugh in return. A small sound that reaches his heart, and he knows she is laughing at him. At his shock and at his mask.

"H-how…" He couldn't even utter a single word in her presence. It was like all the words that bounced around in his head had been stolen by this ethereal creature before him.

'_We are allowed to roam or gravesites for a little while…'_ She explained to him, her eyes dancing in mirth. Sending him a message 'I knew something you didn't! HA!'

"Obito corrupted you." He deadpanned to her, the feeling of normalcy returning to him. It felt as if he was a child again, after his father died. And they joked and they laughed.

'_Well I was stuck with him and Sensei for about 10 years!' _She exclaimed exasperatedly. Like it was pure torture for her to even **admit **she was with them.

'_You're complaining about me? Why Rin, I am truly appalled!'_ In came the familiar look of a brown haired, goggle-wearing, black eyed boy. He wore a piece of clothe around his left eye, the eye Kakashi stole.

"Obito…" Kakashi muttered as he saw his two teammates argue.

'_--at the hell is wrong with you baka?!'_

'_LEMME GO!' _The ghost of his old love is putting his 'brother' in a headlock and Kakashi sees an image of the past, where he would be saying they were immature to which they would stick their tongues at him.

'_Would you two stop fighting? You're worse than my son and Obito's second cousin!' _And Kakashi looses all ability to breath, because standing in front of him is the image of his hero. The eyes still glow the deepest blue he can imagine, and his hair is as blonde as his son's. A grin is on his face as his students berate him for being a pompous ass and how they're nothing like those two.

And Kakashi is on the ground in shock.

And for the next three hours (although it seemed like 3 seconds) they are Team Thirteen again. With a cold boy with silver hair, a medic girl with purple stained cheeks, a boisterous moron with a powerful kekkai genkai, and a Kage teacher that never needed one. And the once cold atmosphere Kakashi felt melted into the small fire he always knew. With Rin's warm laugh, and her knowledge of how to handle them and Obito's loud comments and bragging about how he was getting better with his techniques and Minato's grin and his teasing comments about how Kakashi was corrupted by Jiraiya.

And the world never seemed so kind to him.

And the sun began to rise. And Minato looked over to Kakashi.

'_We must go. Our time is nearing.' _The cryptic words of a man who never seemed to stop being a moron.

'_Sensei…' _The three rolled their eye(s).

And with that the three ghosts turned from him, and with a smile, a wave, and a grin they left him.

For the second time (and Kami-sama, it never hurt so much)

(_Because once again he is so alone. So pathetically alone that his heart is broken again and his team is never quite whole. And his pupils are never quite broken, but he is both. His whole heart is never quite done being broken, by the team that left him. And the team it seems like he has betrayed._)

The next day Team Seven doesn't question why he is early.

(_The look in his eyes says it all when he looks to them_)

--

Don't leave me behind.

--

**I have no clue what the hell happened here. It was like a storm ran through the chapter. And next thing I know, this crap story is up on the web for you to read. DAMN MY PLOT BUNNIES!!**

**Lub,**

**Shiori-chan**


End file.
